Toroko Warriors/Bosses
:This is the page for Toroko Warriors' boss characters. To see the main page, click here. Toroko Warriors has a total of eight bosses that roam around the game's arenas. These bosses are considered to be from all around Toroko's properties, some of them being obscure or genuinely unexpected. Bosses are much stronger than assist characters and the majority of the playable characters, and each pose as a viable threat on the battlefield. If they stick around too long, disasters can strike. Table of contents :Please note that Helena in this table represents Toroko as a whole, and that the table is a reference to the Mega Man series' boss organization. TF-01 Isobelle Isobelle is a quick-moving opponent who "snakes" around the battlefield, dodging attacks with ease and launching bad notes at players. With her guitar, Isobelle can fire harmful sonic waves which trip over opponents and shatter through defenses easily. She can toss around cymbals like boomerangs, their sharp edges do plenty of damage and are tough to avoid. She can use her mic to yell out a loud scream, which can cause parts of buildings around to collapse. Her guitar, her primary attacking tool, can be held in front of her as a defensive shield. A spotlight will always be following her around; while it damages fighters that try to take the spotlight, it allows the player to easily identify where she is and gives them a chance to figure out when to attack or run away. Her offense level is quite high, boasting some fairly strong attacks that are dished out quickly, but her defense leaves much to be desired. Isobelle fires three types of notes; Sour, Cherry and Synthetic. The former can be reflected back at Crow to harm her, but Cherry notes should be avoided as they explode on contact. Synthetic notes move at very high speeds and are difficult to avoid, but can be blocked and reflected right back at their master. Her battle is divided into three phases: Green, Yellow, and Red, with the phase changing to the next intensity the more damage she takes. The higher the intensity, the tougher her attacks and the more she takes out on the fighters. She has 2500HP. TF-02 Reptflux A giga-sized Titan who moves around slowly, but fighters beware! If Reptflux can get his hands on any of the fighters, they will instantly become vaporized! He doesn't sport a lot of different attacks though, only really able to fire lasers from his eyes and swing around his huge arms. The key thing is that he can alter and change his body to use many different variations of his moves. For example, he can crawl and swing out his legs to attack or jump upwards to fire a laser straight below him, which blows up a big portion of the ground. He can summon shadow fighter copies from the Lapis dimension to aid him, but they are all defeated in a few hits and don't last too long. That said, his ability to vaporize alone makes him dangerous. While sporting a very strong offensive presence, Reptflux is incredibly slow and his eye is very weak to attacks. However, the rest of his body is practically invincible and takes way little damage. The best way to defeat Reptflux is to send attacks directly to his core and to ue the strongest possible. Getting too close to Repflux is dangerous due to the vaporization effect, so ranged weapons are one's best bet. Reptflux is very difficult to take on alone, so all fighters should attempt to assemble together to take down this giant monster. If he suffers enough damage, fortunately, he will go unconscious whilst standing, allowing a few more attacks to take him down for good! Players should just watch for when he explodes. He has 2000HP. TF-03 Liameno A very hazardous worshipper of the Fan and Enemy, Liameno is a very cruel boss to face and should be treated with caution. He does not battle at first, but provoking any attack on him will absolutely enrage Liameno. He attacks with violent swings from his Electroshock Arms and can fatally shock anyone in his path. If he dashes forward, he'll slash with an electric trident, or if he does a forward flip, he'll smash down a foe with an electric hammer. Strikes from the backside will likely be countered with his armored tail, which can reflect bullets and absorb elemental attacks. If there's any one thing that Liameno strongly despises however, it's water, and if he's struck by water, he will go through a temporary crisis. The best strategy is to run away from him and have him crash into walls, then to give it one's all as he's struck. If attacked during this, he will become enraged and utilize an instant-kill move, which should either be countered or quickly avoided. As the cool-down time is a little long, slamming down Liameno with another attack should be enough to do quite a bit o damage on him before he gets himself back to normal. If Liameno crosses his arms, he's pushing electricity throughout his body to heal himself. Smashing his arms with a ranged attack should be able to make him break his focus...and for him to use a fatal move. Liameno is very strong, but can be easily duped into doing stupid crap. He has 3000HP. TF-04 Albert Albert has some...unique properties for a boss. If seen, he will appear to be on your team as a teammate that is "assumed to be unlockable" in his boss trophy description. However, this applies to everyone in the battle who sees him, and is a clever threat. He is genuinely harmless, but unaware opponents (and the majority of COM players) will treat him as someone to protect and will battle over his body, which can make battles really bloody. He attacks with a Gold Staff, which he only dishes out when he's practically right next to someone, making his alignment difficult to tell much of the time. If one concentrates their attention on Albert long enough though, the game will give away his position as a boss. Albert is actually pretty easy to defeat once the game gives away the fact that he is in fact a boss. When in temporary disguise, he cannot be damaged and "blocks" attacks easily. When not, he can take damage equivalent to that of someone with average defenses. He will attempt to teleport away, so he should be hit with constant combos and strong attacks to stop this from happening. If he teleports away, he will be treated like a "normal teammate" once again until the player can re-concentrate on him. Fortunately, thanks to the very low range of his staff attack, Albert is mostly harmless but can provoke extra strong fighting from any of the teams available on the battlefield. He has 500HP. TF-05 Spewage Beast The Spewage Beast is perhaps the most terrifying boss there is in the game. It only shows up in dark places, and possesses incredible strength, able to beat down any opponent in just about four hits. It moves sluggishly initially, but speeds up real fast when it spots an opponent, lashing out at them with its powerful jaws. When it's nearby, the player can hear its loud roars, warning for them to go away. Shall the Spewage Beast be angered too much, it will go around and attack the arena in its search for players, wanting to satisfy its hunger. Out of all the game's bosses, this is the most dangerous one to have on the battlefield, so it should be disposed of before anything else is done...except healing, for its attacks can do a ton of damage. All attacks should be directed towards its eye, as it takes a ton of damage that way. If a really strong move hits the eye, it will take a lot of pain. The stronger the moves that hit its eye, the longer it is held back from attacking, which gives the player even more time to attack the eye. This shouldn't be abused for long however, as it will eventually blindly attack and knock players aside with powerful swipes, causing it to enter its destructive mode early. Therefore, those who fight the Sewage Beast shoudl be patient and careful with strikes. If a FINALE is in reserve, it should be used against the Spewage Beast to do as much damage to it as possible. Unfortunately for players, it has a lot of health... He has 5000HP. TF-06 Debutante This ugly mess is a combination of enemies and objects from the game Debutante. He is terrifying, bearing the face of Father and having multiple ugly limbs. Using the Needil on his right arm, he can stick the sharp ends on it into foes in order to poison them. Slimeborbs can eat up anything that comes their way, able to absorb any attack that isn't fiery and can paralyze foes on contact. The Heartkbulb hanging below Debutante pumps him with stat boosts, yet hitting its "sac" will cause it to shut down, dripping poisonous fluids from it. Father himself can launch his horns to steal skin from the fighters and summon Debs which can trip over fighters. In particular, one should avoid the Tubbeo it sends out. To destroy this hideous chimera, strong attacks should be made towards "Father". Destroying the sac on its bottom is important, as if it's gone, then Debutante can't gain stronger stat boosts and can be prevented from healing. Most of its attacks are physical, meaning that it will likely not be able to do much harm from a distance. The most damage that can be done at one time is by throwing a really strong attack at his neck, his weak point. If his neck is attacked enough, it will snap and leave his head hanging, causing his attacks to become frantic but also causing him to become much more vulnerable to attacks. If he's in the hanging position, then his limbs may begin to fall apart at any moment. It has 3000HP. TF-07 Countess Basically for the Countess we're just judging off what she appears to be. She is a more defense-oriented character, using her weapon to block attacks. This attack blocking causes an instant shield to appear around her, pretty much rendering her invincible. With a flick of her hair, she can teleport around the battlefield and summon enemies to attack her foes. If she has the upper hand, she will taunt and occasionally flirt with the fighters, and may take whom she seems to be the best fighter up to her platform, using them to heal herself (and the fighter in question). Sometimes, she can rain down fire or lightning onto the battlefield using her staff, which can do tremendous amounts of damage. She will never damage her partner intentionally though, unless she become "betrayed". The only way to damage the boss is to attack her while she's on the platform or to attack her constantly enough to break through her quick shields. If her defenses are shattered though, her offenses will increase as she becomes real pissed. Rays of death will be fired if she becomes betrayed by her "ally" whilst in this phase. As she constantly takes damage, she'll begin to look weak and rather pathetic, panting and becoming weaker with her moves. Half-way through her health, her shield will permanently shatter, forcing her to go around faster and fire off the best of her moves, using her staff to counter and send physical attacks back at foes. The only attacks that can properly hit her now are strong magic attacks. She has 5000HP. TF-00 Vindozz If all the other bosses in the game have been defeated at least once beforehand, they will not show up any longer. However, the next battle that takes place in Obligatory Hell will have her come in instantly as a boss that's required to be defeated. Uniquely, every team becomes merged together as one just for this battle. Vindozz utilizes both light and darkness attacks, able to create beams of light that place damage-halving burns on foes and orbs of darkness which suck players in and knock them unconscious temporarily. She can summon shadow clones of any fighter in the game that has been unlocked, and create dark gaping holes which kill anyone that happens to fall into them. At half health, she will put on a battle suit that makes all attacks do 1/3 as much damage. Thanks to her high health and extraordinary battle style, she can be considered "the final boss". Vindozz can take damage in any way, but if she takes too much she will teleport to another location and attack from there ala "Devil Doom". The beams of light and orbs of darkness cannot be reflected very well, so the fighters must simply dodge them and get in a hit while she's attacking. If she summons shadow clones, she will teleport from location to location until they're all gone, so finishing them off is a priority. When her battle suit is on, she will become invulnerable to all status conditions and effects, but will still take hits to the face, be it physically or from ranged weapons. At 10% health, her battle suit will crumble and the battle will resume like it did in her first phase. She can absorb energy from Mistress Nell to heal herself, so attacking that character will prevent Vindozz from healing. If Vindozz launches a large black ball into the area, the players should run -- a dark hurricane will follow. She has 25000HP. Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Subpages